


remember when...

by cliffakitten



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: But only a little, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, SO, Smut, i guess, luke gets the d, luke is a little shit who wants ashton's d, mikey and cal are mentioned at some point, student!luke, teacher!ashton, this was meant to be just smut but then something like plot happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffakitten/pseuds/cliffakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everyone, this is our new student assistant, Ashton Irwin.”<br/>Luke is sure that he will always remember that moment. The moment when his tutor introduced the guy with the mess of curly hair, big hazel eyes behind the cutest glasses to exist and the brightest, most gorgeous smile Luke had ever seen. The moment when he realised this actual god was the student assistant his tutor was talking about. The moment he realised he was completely and utterly fucked.<br/>~<br/>Or, an excuse for me to write uni-student!luke giving tutor!ash a blow job under a desk when other people are in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remember when...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, gorgeous people!
> 
> This is just a little side thing I've had going on, it was meant to be 100% smut, but apparently I can't write smut with out killing you all with a fuck load of fluff and then reviving you with lovely gay sex, so apologies.  
> xx

  


  


“Everyone, this is our new student assistant, Ashton Irwin.”

Luke is sure that he will always remember that moment. The moment when his tutor introduced the guy with the mess of curly hair, big hazel eyes behind the cutest glasses to exist and the brightest, most gorgeous smile Luke had ever seen. The moment when he realised this actual god was the student assistant his tutor was talking about. The moment he realised he was completely and utterly fucked.

The bloke was gorgeous and Luke was sure he wasn't alone in no longer paying attention to the rest of what the tutor was saying (something about him studying for his masters degree and spending the year with them) too busy staring at the younger man beside him. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad, Luke reasoned. Maybe he was just a really ridiculously attractive guy who was a total dick. Just because he was pretty didn't mean he was a nice person, and if he wasn't then well, Luke could go on with his life.

Of course the world didn't work that way. Of course Ashton Irwin was the nicest, most genuine guy on the planet. Of course he turned up to class in various band shirts and jeans so tight they made Luke's mouth water. Of course when he occasionally took a class instead of the tutor, he was so passionate when he was talking that he practically shone brighter than the fricking sun and Luke wanted to get on his knees right then and there.

When he wasn't teaching the class, Ashton would sit with them and take notes, brows furrowed adorably as he scribbled in the notebook in front of him. Sometimes he would talk to the students sat around him, ask them about the class, what their interests were, always polite and sweet, genuinely caring what they had to say. Naturally the one who he sat next to most days just happened to be Luke.

He could only fathom this was because that the universe apparently hated him and liked to see him suffer.

That was how it all started really. A smile, a lingering glance or two...three, a quick “I like your shirt by the way.” as they left the class and a few “Um, my pen died, do you have a spare?” There was just enough contact to keep Luke from falling into a pool of pure lust for the guy, or maybe he was already there and these interactions just happened to be dragging him further and further down.

Which ever it was, it all came to a point at the end of a week, a couple of months in to the year. Ashton had been waiting outside the lecture room when Luke came out, seeing those hazel eyes crinkle in a smile when they saw him as Ashton came over.

“Hi.” he'd breathed, hands wringing together in front of him as he spoke. “Um, this is probably going to sound really weird but, there's this band that's playing tonight at this bar that I go to – well they're actually my two best mates and I think you might like them. And I know I'm just the lame assed assistant guy, but I was hoping that maybe you would like to go with me?”

At this point, Luke was almost positive he had died and was watching the whole scene as a ghost or some shit like that. Once he remembered that this was in fact happening and that Ashton was kind of waiting for an answer, who was he to say no?

It just so happened, that Ashton had lied. Not about the two guys, Michael and Calum, but the fact that it was just the two of them. The last thing Luke expected to happen when, a few minutes before they were on, Ashton mutters that he was just going to the loo, was for him to turn up along side Michael and Calum and take a seat behind the drum kit.

To say Luke was surprised would be a bit of an understatement. He had never seen this version of Ashton before. This bandanna wearing, drumstick wielding, sweaty and mother-of-god-those- _arms,_ Ashton. But a whole set and a considerable number of pants adjustments later and honestly Luke was ready and willing to give him anything and everything he asked for. 

Which only turned out to be buying Luke a few drinks and walking him home, but you know, baby steps and all.

It was only when Ashton, blushing and tugging on his bandanna which he was still wearing, asked if this was a date while they stood in front of Luke's door, did he actually make a move.

“- cause I know you might find it weird with me being kinda like your teacher and I don't actually think anyone could find out, but I really really like you Luke and -”

The younger boy leans in, cutting him off with his lips against his in a kiss, which was fairly chaste considering all the thoughts that had been running through his mind the past few months. “I really really like you too, Ashton.”

After that, everything else happened rather quickly. They both turned up early to the next class, Ashton checking the corridor quickly before pressing a swift kiss against Luke's lips, both boys smiling when he pulled back. They went on more dates, Luke went to see Ashton play with Michael and Calum and the four would hang out afterwards, his and Ashton's hands entwined under the table.

It was actually becoming a problem, how they couldn't keep their hands of one another. Until one day, two months into the relationship, Luke came into class late to find Ashton already sitting with some other people either side of him, leaving Luke to take his usual seat, sending glares at the back of his boyfriend's head the whole lecture.

During the break, Luke stalked off to the toilets, knowing that Ashton would follow and he did but Luke ignored him. Well, he tried to, but then when had he ever been good at that. “Don't you want me any more is that it?” he demanded, knowing full well how immature he sounded, but couldn't find a fuck to give in that moment.

Ashton rushed forward, hands finding Luke's shoulders and eyes intense as they locked with the blue of the younger boy's. “Don't you say that, don't you ever say that I don't want you. Because I do, every single second I want you. And if I have to sit in that room, right next to you, for hours at a time and not touch you then I will actually go insane. Do you understand now?”

That was the first time they had gotten each other off in the cubical of the uni toilets and it definitely wasn't the last.

The first time Luke thought he might love Ashton was when he was gripping on to the headboard with Ashton buried deep inside of him, the thought passing through his head as the pool of heat in is stomach builds and builds. He didn't give it much thought at the time, mainly because Ashton was hitting that spot inside him that makes Luke see stars and then the only thing on his mind was how amazing this felt. How it had  _never_ felt like this. 

The first time Luke knew he loved Ashton was when he was leaving Luke's flat one evening, usually he would stay over but he has a few days off and is going to visit his parents. He asked Luke but it was a busy study time -when wasn't it really – and he had classes, but all he could think of as he watched Ashton get into his car is how much he didn't want him to go. How it felt like half of him wasn't there any more, once the car disappeared from sight. How even the extra pillows couldn't replace the loss of a body, as if it wasn't just space that was empty but a whole part of him that couldn't be filled by anything or anyone than Ashton.

The first time Ashton told Luke he loved him they had both been in bed, Ashton's bed, the morning light, crept though the crack in the curtains and had fallen across Luke's face. They had both just been laying there, looking at one another, legs tangled under the covers. Ashton had raised a hand to gently trace the curve of Luke's cheek, a small, content smile on his face when he said, “I love you, Luke Hemmings.” It was barely a whisper, a murmurer really but in the quiet of the room Luke heard it perfectly.

The first time Luke told Ashton he loved him was a minute later, after they had broken apart from kissing. Luke was tucked up around Ashton, head buried in his neck as the older boy pressed kiss after kiss into his hair and the younger drew patterns onto his back with his finger. He whispered it into the skin of Ashton's shoulder, “I love you too, Ashy.”

Coming up to the end of the year and despite the work load and the soul crushing weight of final exams on his shoulders, Luke had never been happier. Well that was a lie, that day he was feeling a bit annoyed to be completely honest.

As he had exams to pass and studies to do, so did Ashton. Granted the curly haired boy had a whole dissertation and Luke only had a few exams but they were both equally as stressed and, much to Luke's joy, very busy. In fact they had barely seen each other all week, the only time they spent together was at either one of their flats and that was in near total silence as they both worked on their papers. Luke's legs in Ashton's lap, papers strewn across the couch as they both typed, circled and highlighted their evenings away.

Luke can't even remember the last time he got off, can't remember having time to even consider it which is really saying something. In short, he was stressed, needy and horny as he's ever been and he was certain that Ashton was feeling the same. Something needed to be done...preferably Luke at this point. 

A few weeks before, Ashton had been given his own office by the department, as a place to continue with his dissertation while on the campus, not that he didn't spend enough time on the damn thing Luke thought. It was a tiny thing, on the ground floor, right beside the cleaners closet with pipes from the toilets above coming down from the ceiling, which groaned and hissed at intermittent times. It was a shit heap really.

Ashton was in his 'office' when Luke opened the door, glasses perched on the end of his nose, hair sticking up everywhere from when he'd run his fingers through it and there was books upon books just scattered in piles around the room. He looks up from his laptop at the sound of the door clicking into place, his eyes wide behind his glasses when he sees Luke leaning back against the wall.

“Babe, you can't be here.” Ashton hisses in a panicked tone as his boyfriend slinks towards him, “What if someone saw you?”

Luke shrugs, sliding around the side of the desk, single finger trailing over the surface until he is stood right in front of Ashton. They had both agreed it was best no to tell anyone at the university about their relationship right from the start, Ashton wasn't exactly a, official tutor yet but it was still frowned upon. “Then I'm just a innocent student looking for some help from his professor.” he says, lowly looking at his boyfriend through his lashes and smirking.

Ashton swallows loudly, “I'm not a professor yet, Lukey and you are definitely not that innocent.”

“Good.” Luke says, closing the lid of the laptop and swinging his leg over to straddle Ashton his his chair, wasting no time placing his hands on the older boys face and bringing their mouths together.

Both boys moan as their tongues meet, both as needy and desperate as the other, both already half hard in their pants as Ashton's hands come up to grip Luke's hips tightly. The blonde pushes Ashton back in his chair, hands moving down his neck to grip onto his shoulders as Luke starts to rock his hips down against his.

Not for the first time is Luke grateful for the ass hugging pants that Ashton wears to work, being – as the name suggests – amazing at framing his boyfriend's frankly perfect arse and for the fact that they are thinner and less confining than his jeans. Which means that Luke can feel  _everything_ when they move with each other, making him smile into the kiss when Ashton lets out a long, deep moan at the contact. 

“Careful, babe, people might hear.” Luke smirks into his ear, nipping at the lope with his teeth, snaking a hand down Ashton's torso to cup him over his pants. “But maybe you would want that.” he says palming at the rock hard length under his hand and Ashton throws his head back against the chair. “Have everyone know just what is happening in here. I'd be so loud, everyone would know it was me, just me. Know how good you make me feel.” Luke starts to flick open the buttons on Ashton's pale blue shirt, kissing down his neck and sucking a mark into his collarbone. 

“L-Luke we can't.” Ashton moans, but his hands slide down to his ass, pulling Luke closer against him. “I have work.”

Luke sits up, eyes blown and lips puffy from Ashton's teeth nipping at them. “Fuck work.” he says, surging forward and taking Ashton's bottom lip between his own. “Actually,” he grins, popping the button of Ashton's trousers open and slipping his hand inside, the older boy gasping into his mouth when Luke's hand circles his dick. “fuck me instead.”

“Lukey!” Ashton hisses, it's been so long, so long without anything that he thinks he may just come from this.

“C'mon Ash, I know you've thought about it.” he says between kisses, moving his hand at an agonisingly slow pace along his boyfriend's length. “You bending me over the desk, maybe even laying me on top of it, clutching on to the sides as you fucked me.”

Ashton pushes him back, hand moving from Luke's ass to the back of his neck, tugging on the strands of hair making the younger boy gasp, mouth falling open as Ashton claims it with his own. “You'd look so good, babe. So good.” he says, grinding back against Luke's hand, desperate for more friction. “All laid out in front of me, anyone could walk in and see, but they'd hear you first. God you make the most beautiful sounds when you're getting fucked, princess you should hear yourself.”

“God, Ash.” Luke moans, back arching and lip between his teeth as Ashton leans forward, kissing down his neck. “Please, please just, fuck...fuck me _,_ daddy _._ ” 

Ashton stills, looking up at the younger boy with eyes that are black and hungry. He moves, grasping the blonde's thighs with his hands and hauling him up on to the desk, lips moving frantically against each other. Luke wraps his legs around Ashton's waist tugging at the waist band of his pants as Ashton does the same, lifting him off the desk to pull the jeans over his ass.

His fingers are fumbling with the edge of the tight black boxers Luke is wearing when there is a knock at the door. Both boys freeze, eyes wide as they just stare at each other until another hollow knock snaps them back into reality.

_fuck_

“Fuck.” Ashton breaths, eyes darting around the room like he was looking for an escape route to suddenly materialise. “Quick under the desk.”

“Are you serious?” Luke says, eyes brows shooting up into his hair as he pulls up his jeans.

There's a voice from behind the door. “Mr Irwin, it's Professor Reed.”

_shit, the head of the department_

_that's just great_

“One minute, sir.” Ashton calls, pointing desperately under the desk, only just managing to take a seat, making sure his hard on his hidden from view as the handle to the door turns and the head of the department comes in to the room.

Luke can't see anything and at that moment is very grateful that the university decided this would be an excellent place to put one of the really old oak desks, the ones that most importantly, had no gap in the front. The problem of the professor wasn't the only one Luke had right now, there was also the one in his pants and just as pressing the one in Ashton's.

Smirking to himself as he blocked out the droning voice of the old man, Luke shifted as quietly as he could under the desk and started to trail his fingers up the inside of Ashton's thigh. The older boy's breath hitching above him and he brings his legs together, trapping Luke's hand between them.

The blonde scowls up at his boyfriend who is flashing him warning glances whilst trying to keep his attention on the professor. But Luke is a determined little shit for a reason, managing to pry Ashton's legs back open, smiling when he sees his pants are still undone and he is still relatively hard. That's another good thing about old desks, Luke muses while he reaches out starting to stroke the older boys dick as he gets into a better position, there's lots of head room.

Just for a bit of added fun and, as has already been established, because Luke is a little shit, he waits until Ashton has started talking, voice slightly tighter than usual, before putting kitten licks to the head of his cock. Ashton's honest to god squeaks and tries to immediately cover it up with a cough as Luke moves to lick a stripe from the base to the head before taking the tip in his mouth.

He can see Ashton's hands clenching and unclenching on the chair arms in front of him and he chuckles in his head, knowing how much he usually loves to grip on to Luke's hair, fingers tangled and turning his quiff into a complete mess, but Luke never minds. He hollows his cheeks, swirling his tongue around the head before he starts edging down and Ashton's hip buck slightly.

“Sorry just a twitch, been a long day.” Luke hears him explain with a hint of desperation to the professor and he leans forward so Luke can't see his face any more, hand slipping under the desk to wrap itself in Luke's hair and tug.

The blonde moans, nose nearly brushing up against Ashton's stomach at this point, so does Ashton at the vibration on his dick which he tries again to cover up.

“Are you alright, son?” the Professor asks and Luke just knows that the other boy would be blushing furiously right now.

“I'm fine,” Ashton replies tightly, as Luke has started to bob his head up and down. “Just got a bug that I can't s-hake off.” Luke smirks the best he can with a dick in his mouth, rather pleased with the moment he chose to swirl his tongue around the head again. He can feel the muscles in Ashton's thighs tense under his hands and he doubles his efforts knowing that the other boy is close.

“I think it's best if you go home, you don't look like you should be working.” the professor says and Luke can only imagine what Ashton looks like right now.

“I will do, sir -” the younger boy can hear him swallowing from under the desk. “Just got something to t-take care of f-first.”

There are footsteps, a door closing and Luke only has to take Ashton that little bit deeper, head of his cock hitting the back of the blonde's throat before he's gripping the desk and crying out. Luke emerges with a satisfied look on his face after he makes a show of swallowing, feeling only a trace of come slip from the corner of his mouth, which he collects on his finger and sucks on it excessively.

Ashton is trying his best to glare at him the whole time, the effect lessened somewhat by the completely fucked out look plastered all over his face. “See, don't you feel better now?” Luke says, standing to lean against the desk only to have Ashton grab him, pulling him into his lap so his backs against the older boy's front.

Luke gasps as his boyfriend's hand dives into the front of his pants, palming his dick over his boxers. “That wasn't funny.” Ashton growls, free hand sliding up his shirt as he nips at Luke's ear.

“You liked it.” Luke moans softly, trying to push up with his hips, “C'mon, Ash just touch me already.”

Ashton chuckles into his ear and the younger boy nearly sobs because he knows what that means. “Oh, no princess that's for good boys and you haven't been good have you?”

The younger shakes his head, “N-no.”

“No what?”

“No, d-daddy.” Luke moans, feeling the tight heat build in his stomach and Ashton is so going to make him come in his pants, he just knows it and he's close so very close.

Luke's hands grasp the arms of the chair just like Ashton did, when he comes crying out as he can feel the sticky mess soaking through his boxers. Isn't this going to be a fun ride home.

Which is exactly what he says to Ashton a few minutes later, the older boy running his long fingers through Luke's hair and the younger pressed against his chest humming contently. “I kinda like the sound of that.” Ashton mutters.

Luke moves his head to look up at him, “What the idea of me having to sit in a car with come soaked boxers, thanks.”

The other boy shakes his head, expression unusually serious for a post-orgasm snuggle. “No, the idea of you and me, going home...Our home...”

It takes Luke a moment to catch on, his brain still recovering and...

_ohhhh_

Like with everything else in their relationship, Luke will always remember exactly when and where he was when things happened. Their first kiss right outside his flat on a full moon, Ashton wearing a black bandanna. Their first time sleeping together in Ashton's flat after he made them a candle lit dinner, they had steak. Their first proper fight, when Luke ended up sleeping on the couch. The first time they had breakfast in bed, the morning after the fight as Luke's way of apologising. The first time they said 'I love you'. The first time they met each others families.

The time Ashton asked Luke to move in with him, sat in a dingy old office, on a swivel chair, Ashton's hand carding through his hair and with come drying in his boxers.

Luke thinks he may have to tweek a few things if anyone ever asks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> did the gay sex (sort of) work, are you all alive??? 
> 
> Also, shout out to the beautiful and amazing 'itssopunkrock' who you should all go and badger to update her fic (i need it okay ;) ) love you hun!  
> I'm on tumblr (cliffakitten.tumblr.com) come say hi and i'll love you forever!!
> 
> xx


End file.
